haxoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Realots
Welcome to The Realots #1 Help Site since March, 2009 ; Game Content * Items * Creatures * Spells * NPCs * Quests ; Information * Overview * RealOTS * DarkOTS * Rules * Links }} ;16/01/2010 - Trader's Quest :Dagorlads merchant Ralph Roberts is looking for merchandise. He is buying and selling special high-quality items and trophies, but only to those he trusts. Be sure to visit him and ask him for a mission to win his trust. ---- ;09/01/2010 - Soul Points :As of today, soul points are no longer required to conjure bolts, food, or to create runes like it was in the old days. Furthermore, with the server save of 12/01/2010 spears have been made how they were before Cipsoft messed them up. They do not break anymore, and have their old attack value of 30 again. Last but not least, all the new weapons that we added in the past couple of week have been added to the magic shop keepers so you're now able to enchant all weapons there instead of just old ones. ---- ;4/01/2010 - Two Non-PvP weeks :RealOTS will have two Non-PvP weeks, until monday January the 18th. After January the 18th, every sunday will be a Non-PvP day. On Non-PvP days you will not drop your inventory on death, and you can't be attacked by other players. ---- ;4/01/2010 - Client Update :The RealOTS client has been updated. You can download the new client here. If you had problems with the new client yesterday, please download and install it again. This version should work properly with Windows 7. ---- ;March 15, 2009 - God & Wine :God/Dennis(the owner) apparently was drunk yesterday and launched an update, but when he woke up the next day he realized what terrible thing he had done and undid what he had created. ---- ;February 7, 2009 - DDoS Attacks :The RealOTS gameworld is currently being DDoSed. The hosting provider is taking technical and legal measures to limit the impact. ---- ;January 26, 2009 - Paypal and Norway :RealOTS now has automated all paypal donations, so you won't have to wait for the staff to deliver your orders anymore. Additionally, they have added 'Norway' to the supported countries for telephone donations. ---- ;January 24, 2009 - New Server DarkOTS :RealOTS has launched a new gameserver. When you create a character, you will now be able to logon the gameworld DarkOTS. This new server is completely oldschool, without donations, double promotions or world trades. Instead it has a premium system. Free account players are ofcourse welcome onto DarkOTS. You can order premium time from the RealOTS shop by ordering the 'Double Promotion & DarkOTS Premium' donation. You will get double value for your money: A double promotion on RealOTS and premium time on DarkOTS. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse